


Drag Me To Hell.

by LittleWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crowley Being an Asshole, Demon Deals, Demons, F/M, Hell, Hell Hounds, Supernatural - Freeform, Witchcraft, crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWinchester/pseuds/LittleWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna gets more than she bargained for when she meets the punk ass crossroads demon again in hell after her 10 years run out. Only now, he's not a punk ass crossroads demon at all. No, he's the residing King of Hell and goes by the name, Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me To Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there will be a part two and by the odd chance that some poor bastard reads this, I'd love some feedback. Also please be aware that it was originally written in the 1st person but has been changed to OFC and hasn't been beta read, so if there are any, 'I's/me's' please let me know so I can fix it ASAP. Happy reading you poor son of a bitch.

She sat in the park across from her house. The sun was setting, it was middle of winter and it was fucking cold. As the sky grew darker the howls became louder and the things she was seeing became weirder. Luna don't know if it was the nearly empty bottle of vodka she had been drinking all day that was to blame or it was the fact that her ten years were up in about twenty minutes. Or both for that matter. A father and his son dressed in soccer gear walked past, and he looked at her in disgust.  
"Feral", he muttered under his breath. Luna clicked her fingers and watched in amusement as he tripped over thin air.  
"What, what was th-that mate?" she called back to him, her words slightly slurred. He just shook his and kept walking, pulling his son closer to him. 

Luna grew up in a family of hunters. One mum, one dad. She had always been different to her parents though. Never really did she shy away from anything. Even when little Luna wanted to be out with her parents on the hunt. It's not like she really had a choice anyway. Most of the time Luna was made to stay in the car while they hunted. Occasionally she was allowed out so that she could watch from a safe distance how to kill things. Demons were especially her favourite to hunt on. Not because she liked to kill them, no. Luna found them quite interesting. Whenever her parents would catch one, She would sneak in to the basement when her parents were asleep and talk to it. Especially if they were girls. The girls seemed a little more mellow than the boys. But still, they were demons and could be quite nasty verbally. Luna would ask them things like, "how did you become a demon? What is it like? Would you be human again if you could?" Luna was never afraid of demons. She even killed a few in her early teen years. But she became weary of them when one broke the bonds her parents had it in while bringing it back home. He had information they wanted on strange murders that had been happening. He killed both her mum mum and dad on the spot. After killing her parents he turned to Luna with his black eyes, glared and clicked his fingers. He was gone without a trace. But Luna got her revenge. He was the first demon she took out by herself. She had a knife just like Ruby's. It belonged to her mother. When she was killed Luna took and never parted with it. 

She was nine when she sold her soul to hell at the crossroad. When the summoned demon saw who he was to seal the deal for, he was quite confused.

"How old are you kid?" Luna became agitated. 

"Does it matter? I have no family, no friends, I don't go to school and I'm too young to get a job. So just give me my wish." The demon shrugged his shoulders. 

"You would have to the be the youngest person to ever make a deal. Ah well. What do you want then, little one?" 

"I want to be a witch, with the cool powers and stuff." 

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, okay. I'm here to grant wishes, not question them I suppose." He knelt down in front of her. "Do you know what comes next kid?" 

"Yes the kissing bit, get it over with." She closed her eyes slightly and tilted her head up. He placed his lips very lightly over hers and rested them there for a few seconds. He pulled away, stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"You have ten years. Use them well." With a blink of his eyes he was gone. 

It was now completely dark and Luna had finished the bottle of vodka. The howls and growls of the hounds were now extremely close. Looking around she couldn't see anything but definitely heard them coming. Being a witch, she used her powers to heighten her sense of sound and sight, not that it was going to do her any good anyway but she was able to turn off her pain receptors, so that when the inevitable happens, it wouldn't hurt. Then it happened. The dogs found her. Luna stood waiting for them. They circled her growling and snarling. Luna wasn't scared though. She almost welcomed death with open arms. She was done with living. She got her revenge. She had done all she thought she wanted to do. As far as Luna was concerned, she was done. She took a step forward hoping they would just get it over with instead of just circling her like the piece of meat that she was. It worked. She was lunged at by one and brought down by the other. Lucky Luna couldn't feel the pain because the hounds mutts were unforgiving. There was blood everywhere as she was ripped to shreds by an onslaught of teeth and claws. Suddenly, it went black. There was no noise, or feeling of being eaten alive anymore, no headache from the vodka. There was nothing. 

She awoke chained to wall by her wrists in a cell. It was dark and warm. Light was given off by torches made of fire. There were cracks in the ground and walls that glowed red. She could hear the screams of pain and moans of people and the maniacal laughter from what I  
she assumed would only be demons. Luna rolled her eyes around the cell and the outside hallway. The walls were made of stone or rock. The door to her cell looked similar to a jail cell door. She looked down at her body. It was still intact. You could tell she'd been attack by dogs, but she had all my body parts. She was covered in blood, cuts and bruises but wasn't in a great deal of pain thankfully. What hurt more was the tightness of the chains around her wrists. Luna pulled against the chains hoping that maybe she could slip out of them. It was a futile attempt. She rattled the chains against the wall. Maybe a demon would walk past and she could grab their attention and see if they'd tell her what was going to happen to her. Again, Luna was met with a poor result. There wasn't anything else she could do so Luna closed her eyes and tried to sleep. 

She had been asleep for about fifteen minutes before she heard the door to her cell unlock and open. Two male demons walked into my cell. She twitched and tried to pull away. "Easy kid. The boss is the one you have to worry about. Not us." She glared at them, "yeah, fuck off." She kicked out at the pair as they inched closer to her. They looked at each other and smirked. "Oh boy, the boss is going to love you." Luna couldn't see which one had spoken so she just shook her head and ignored it. Her wrists were cuffed with an additional set of chains and the ones attached to the wall were taken off her. Her hands were cuffed in front of her and one demon grabbed the chain in between her wrists and started to pull her while the other demon stood to the side of Luna with his hand on her shoulder tightly gripping it. They walked Luna out of the cell and to the left. Luna had the strapping idea that she could yank her hands out of the demons grip and turn to run but the second demon pinned her against the wall before she could make a break for it. "Don't, do that, kid." He growled. "My patience is thin tonight." "But I don't have to worry about you, remember? You even said that yourself," she mocked. The demon's eyes went black and he pulled her forwards and slammed her body against the wall. "For you girly, I'll make an exception. I can accommodate tonight." 

The trio started to walk again in the original formation. The hallway started to rise just slightly and Luna noticed that all the other cells were empty. With a smirk on her lips she turned her head to the demon by her side. "So…where is everyone? Is it dinner time?" "Keep your mouth shut bitch. These are only holding cells. Once the hounds are done with you, you end up in one of these cells and from then on in we decide what we're going to do with you. And before you ask, we aren't doing anything to you. The boss wants to break you in himself." "Break me in? I'm not a fucking horse." "Don't open your mouth slut. We're here." The demon to the left gave a nod to his partner and knocked on the door. "Come in boys." Luna was quite confused as to how the voice beyond the door knew who had knocked. "Did he know we were coming?" The demon on her left squeezed her shoulder as hard as possible. "OW you fucking asshole!" She squealed. He looked at her. "I told you to keep your mouth shut." Luna was walked into an expansive office. Another of what Luna assumed to be a demon sat on a big leather chair with his arms crossed and his feet on a desk. "Thanks boys, that'll be all tonight." "She's a wild one Sir." The cuffs were taken off her wrists. Luna rubbed at the purple bruisers they had made. "That's okay matey. I'll break her in." 

The pair left and door locked when it was closed. Luna rolled her eyes in anger, "for the second time in five minutes, I'm not a fucking horse!" The new demon lifted his head and looked down at her. He chuckled at Luna, which made her furious. "Calm down pet." She glared at him. "Go fuck yourself." "Mmm, you're a feisty one aren't you?" Getting impatient, she crossed her arms and hissed at him. "Why the fuck am I in here?" He got up from the seat at his desk and walked towards her. "I think I need to teach you some manners pet." Luna's eyes widened and she started to walk backwards. Her eye twitched causing Luna to blink. When she opened her eyes, he was gone. Luna stood on the spot, too terrified to move. Her eyes scanned the room. It was big. A large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room over a black and red patterned rug. The chair at the desk was made of dark brown leather. There were no windows and soft lighting given of by candles resting in holders suspended from the ceiling and along the walls. 

Luna took a step forward and before she could even register it, his hands grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall face first, pinning her body between the wall and himself. He brushed the hair on Luna's neck away from her skin and whispered deep in her ear. "Now listen here darling. I say jump, you say how high. Do you understand?" Luna struggled against his grip on her wrists.

"And who exactly are you?!" She muttered in anger. Crowley let go of her, took a few steps back and straightened up his suit. 

"The name's Crowley. Aka King of Hell. But who's into titles anyway, aye pet?" Luna turned around and looked at him. "I have a name." She spat out angrily. "Oh yes, of course you do. Luna, isn't it? It's a pretty name. Suits you I reckon." 

"How would you know if it's suits me or not? You don't know me from a bar of fucking soap, you cocky prick." His eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows.

"My my. Not very friendly." Within seconds he had pushed Luna back up against the wall with a hand tight around her throat. She froze instantly. He was terrifying. He looked Luna straight in the eye, with his narrowed. He growled at her through clenched teeth. "Listen here ducky, I've owned your soul for the last ten years. I know you better than you know yourself." His grip around her throat became even tighter and poor Luna started to choke a bit. "And for the record, I'll call you whatever the FUCK I want. I call the shots around here and I am in charge. Do I make myself clear, pet?"  
With his hand still around her neck, Luna swallowed extra hard so he felt it. "Perfectly." Crowley removed his hand from her neck and took a step back. 

"Good. Then we're going to get along just fine. Aren't we?" Luna nodded in response. "Now, enough of that, care for a drink lovely?" 

"Not unless it's vodka, your highness." Crowley held out his hand. A glass of vodka on the rocks rested in his palm. As Luna reached out to take it, he moved his hand away.

"Don't call me that. Until you've earned some manners, you will refer to me as Sir." Luna cringed at him. "You have got to be kidding me right?" 

"No. Not kidding. King of Hell." Frustrated and tired she took a deep breath in and started to rub her temples with her hand. 

"Why. Am. I. In. Here?" Crowley swirled the glass of vodka in his hand and smirked at her. 

"You are adorable when you're cranky, darling." Luna glared at him. 

"Give me my drink." At this point she had lost all patience with the demon. He sighed and chuckled. 

"You're going to be so much fun." He stretched his hand out and Luna reluctantly took the drink from him. She looked at the glass then looked at him. A little hesitant, she put the glass to her lips and downed the entire drink. "Another, sir."  
He clicked his fingers and her glass was half full of vodka again. 

"Hmm, I guess there is something I can find good about you. You're my own personal vending machine." Crowley raised his eyebrow. 

"You're my own personal toy." Luna looked at him utterly confused. 

"I'm your what, sorry?" A sly grin crawled across his lips and she couldn't help but become slightly aroused. 

"Darling, you're my newest attraction. I've been waiting for you for ten years. I was the one who sealed your deal at the crossroad and I myself have kept a close watch on you, making sure you didn't bite off more than you could chew. Over the years I've become more and more attached to you. And now you're here with me, and you've got no where to run and no where to hide. You. Are. Mine." 

It took Luna a minute to register what he had just said. "So how many of us 'attractions' are there? How many of your demonic bitches are ready and waiting to fuck your brains out for the title of queen?" 

"Oh good God pet. Hundreds. Several hundreds. And I'm not interested in a single one of them. What I am interested in, is you. A nine year old making a deal with a demon? That didn't even ask for her parents back? You don't see that everyday. You are different. Quite different to any of the humans I've ever come across. I find that…fascinating." He traced his fingers over my jawline then down against my neck to my collarbone. His husky voice and dark eyes were enchanting to Luna felt herself becoming more turned on by the minute. 

"So what do you want with me then?" Crowley removed his hand from her skin and crossed his arms. "You're my new right hand man…or woman I should say." Luna's eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. 

"What? So I'm the King of Hell's new personal assistant?" 

"Call it what you will darling, p.a, minion, bitch. Point is, you're working with me. I find your lack of empathy for anyone except yourself quite amusing, which could also could come in handy too. Have you ever felt remorse for anyone?" Luna tilted her head an raised an eyebrow at him. 

"It's not in the job description. I am responsible to myself and myself only. I was not made to look out for others. Nor was I made to be looked out for." Crowley laughed and cleared his throat. 

"Oh kitten, you need to meet the Winchesters. They're going to love you." Luna smirked at him. 

"Way ahead of you, sir. Dean and I, we have an interesting relationship, one would say." Crowley frowned at her. 

"You've already met the Winchesters?"

"Yes sir." Crowley rested his arm on his palm and his hand on his chin. 

"How and when? That's quite irritating. I wanted to do the honours myself. To show off my new newest and favourite pet." 

"Mmm something tells me you live, sir." The sarcasm was dripping from her lips. It was a bad idea to be sarcastic with the King of Hell. 

"I'd watch it with that attitude if I were you pet." His voice was quiet but angry. Luna shook her head and threw her hands up in the air. 

"Or what? I'm in HELL Crowley. How could it POSSIBLY get ANY WORSE?" Crowley waved his hand and instantly Luna was thrown against the wall. He walked over to Luna, pressed his body against hers and squeezed her throat. 

He used his fingers for emphasis as he spoke. "One, I told you to call me sir. Two. You don't get to raise your voice at me. And three, his grip around her fragile throat tightened. I can ALWAYS make it worse for you darling." She looked him in the eyes and grinned. The terror he gave her had diminished and turned into curiosity and arousal. Luna always like to push the limits but maybe with Crowley she was out of her element. 

"Go on Crowley." His eyes were as dark as ever as he glared at her. "Make it worse for me. I'm curious to see what you can do to me." Crowley clicked his fingers and her arms were stretched above her head and with her wrists crossed. He took the pressure off Luna's throat and trailed his hands down the sides of her body and rested them on her waist circling her hip bones with his thumbs. His mouth hovered around her ear. 

"Curiosity killed the cat, kitten." Without warning Crowley bit down on Luna's earlobe hard, making her grunt and twist her body from under him. 

"So what, you're going to kill me then? I'm already dead aren't I?" His mouth was back against her ear. 

"If I could kill you, it would be the last thing on my list pet. I'd rather bring you to your knees. Both metaphorically and physically, darling." Crowley brought his face in line with hers. "But metaphorically is no fun is it pet?" Grinning wickedly at Luna, he clicked his fingers and an orgasm pulsed through her body. She panted through it, pulling against the invisible bonds. Crowley smirked and waved his hand. The bonds were broken and Luna fell to the floor. 

The waves of her orgasm subsided and she found the strength to bring herself up on her knees. Crowley had that stupid smirk on his face. "Oh would you look at that. You're right where I want you." Crowley clicked his fingers yet again and Luna was left in her bra and thong. Even though there were blood stains all over her skin, and her clothes as well as tears and rips from the hounds, he still growled when he saw what she was left in. Her bra was black and white stripped over the cups with pink straps and a pink bow where the cups meet in the middle. Her thong was striped the same but the hems were pink. "Oh dove, you are a sight for sore eyes. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"You think so?" 

"Oh I know so darling." Luna licked her lips and continued to stare up at him. "Tell me lass, do you know anything about pleasing a bloke?" She smirked and grinned at him. 

"Oh I know a few tricks, sir." Crowley raised his eyebrow at her. "But I'd rather show you." Crowley chuckled at her. "Go for it love."

She placed her hands just above his knees and moved them up his thighs. She could feel his muscles tense under her touch and it made her grin. Luna ghosted her fingers over his bulge. Looking up at him as she did, he was looking at her through heavily lidded eyes. Luna's hands made their way up to his belt buckle and started to undo it. She took the belt out of the loops of his suit pants. She made sure to do it extra slowly. Crowley sighed. Luna could tell he was getting impatient and she loved it. She almost felt as though he was at her mercy. Crowley grabbed each side of her head and looked her in the eyes. "Don't tease me darling. Now keep going." She smirked and shuffled closer to his crotch. Luna undid the button on his pants and placed her hands back on his thighs. He raised an eyebrow at her. She then pulled down his fly with her teeth all the while keeping eye contact. Her nose brushed against his hard on and he inhaled sharply at the sensation. "I've never seen that done before," he growled. His trousers pooled around his ankles. 

"That's the point, sir." Luna's hands moved up to his boxers and she palmed him through them. His boxers were black and soft. Crowley dipped his head back and closed his eyes. He placed his hands against the wall to steady himself. 

"Darling" he muttered. His voice like gravel. "Hurry up." Luna huffed out of annoyance, yanked his boxers down and grabbed him. Crowley hissed through his teeth. "Careful lass. I'd be gentle with him if I were you." Without saying a word she licked a stripe up his cock. She took his head into her mouth and swirled her tongue. Her hands started to pump and work in tandem with her mouth. Crowley took one hand off the wall and tangled Luna's hair. "More tongue darling." Luna obliged and started to lick him throughly. His grip on her hair became tighter and he started to buck his hips into her mouth. "That's it kitten, ohhh… yes, just like that." Luna's hand cupped his balls and massaged them while she worked his shaft over with her tongue. "Oh fuck girl, you're so good at this." Luna pulled his cock out of her mouth and started to pump her hand along his length. 

Taking a deep breath in, she put him back into her mouth as far as I could. When he hit the back of her throat he hissed. "Oh darling, I hope you swallow." She moaned lightly which made him jerk his hips forward. 

"For you I might," she thought to herself. Pre cum started to ooze out of Crowley's slit, Luna could tell he was close. 

"Mmm that's it pet, nearly…there…" his breathing became heavier and his legs started to shake. "Yes Luna, yes that's it, fuck that feels good darling." Luna pulled back and gave herself a much needed breath of oxygen through her mouth. Breathing via her nose was becoming difficult as she was starting to pant slightly also. Still pumping her hand along his shaft she put his head back into her mouth just in time for him to come. "Yes, pet keep going…keep going." With a grunt of her name and one last jerk of his hips he came. "Swallow it," he ordered. His salty sweet seed slid down Luna's throat as she gently pulled him out of her mouth. 

She got up off the ground and brushed her knees off. Crowley was slumped against the wall panting hard holding his cock with his eyes closed. Luna thought she could take advantage of his closed eyes and tip toed towards the door. She couldn't see her clothes anywhere so she clicked her fingers quietly to conjure up some more. Much to her dissatisfaction, her magic didn't work. She continued on to the door. Just as she grabbed the handle, his voice was in her ear again. "Don't you even think about it pet. I was just about to return the favour darling, but I'm not too sure you deserve it anymore."

"I'm sorry sir, I just…I just..." Luna stuttered. She knew she was in for it now.   
"You just what pet? Thought you could just sneak out? That's cute. You're in my domain ducky and I know what you're going to do before you even think of it." Crowley was all but growling and his hands had around her waist leaving forming bruisers as he gripped her. Crowley's breath hit the back of Luna's neck and he chuckled against her skin. "You're in trouble now darling."


End file.
